


Roman's Heat and Mating Bites

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Thomas, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Male Character, Trans Thomas Sanders, female terms to describe a trans man's anatomy, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: Roman feels under the weather and doesn't realize he's going into heat.Thomas stops by to try and cheer him up and Janus realizes how deeply in love he is with the omega.  Once everyone has recovered, Janus and Roman ask Thomas to officially be their mate.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Roceit, thomceit
Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Roman's Heat and Mating Bites

One evening several months later, Thomas knocked on the door of the Sanders’ apartment and adjusted the insulated bag in his hands while he waited for an answer. Roman appeared in the doorway and grinned at his boyfriend, sick and tired eyes lighting up in recognition.

“Hey Thomas, what are you doing here? Come in, love,” Roman said, sounding exhausted as he stepped back to allow the other man into the apartment.

“I know you’re sick so I won’t stay and bother you but I just wanted to bring you some soup and some things from the drugstore that might help you feel a little better,” Thomas explained, gesturing to the bag in his hand.

Roman smiled tiredly, “Aww you’re sweet, here come sit,” he led the way back over to the sofa. His skin was pale and drawn, his blue eyes didn’t have their typical sparkle and he looked exhausted with large circles underneath. The omega sat his insulated red bag on the coffee table and unzipped it. Reaching inside, he pulled out a package of various tea bags, peanut butter cups (Roman’s favorite), throat lozenges, a heatable rice bag and a container of hot soup. Last, he pulled out a small black cat plushie and handed it to his boyfriend. 

“I tried to grab some things that would hopefully help you feel a little more comfortable while you get over whatever this sickness is, Ro,” Thomas explained, “This is my mom’s chicken noodle soup recipe, I swear it literally has healing properties.” 

Roman took the cat with a grin before yawning, “Thanks, love, I’m excited to see if it will make a difference,” he teased.

“So have you figured out what kind of sickness this might be?” the smaller man asked. 

Roman shrugged, “I’m not sure,” he began, “I’m hot and cold, my throat is really sore, I’m exhausted...and I just feel like shit.”

Thomas winced in sympathy, “Is there anything I can get you?” he asked, reaching out to touch Roman’s leg.

The sick beta thought for a moment, “I can’t really think of anything else right now,” he gestured to the array of items now on the coffee table, “this will be great, I think.”

“Well, like I said before, I don’t want to keep you from resting, I just wanted to pop over and see how you were doing and drop these off,” Thomas said, moving to stand up from the sofa, “I can go put all of this in the kitchen?” he suggested, looking at the man sitting on the sofa.

“Sure, thanks,” Roman said, yawning again and grinning slightly as the other man scooped up everything and carried it into the kitchen. He heard the refrigerator being opened and presumed he was placing the soup inside for later.

Thomas walked back into the living room and leaned down to press a kiss to Roman’s clammy forehead, “I love you, Ro, I hope you feel better soon,” he said, pulling back and smiling gently.

Roman reached up to grab Thomas’ hand, stopping him from pulling away, “Would you...maybe stay here and sit with me for a little while?” he asked, looking up, “I’ve missed you,” he added, squeezing the omega’s hand in his own as he spoke.

Thomas nodded, “Sure, Ro, I’d love that. Just tell me whenever you need to rest and I’ll go,” he reminded him, sitting down next to him.

Roman leaned in and hugged the smaller man and Thomas responded by wrapping his arms around him in return. They turned their attention to the TV and as Roman snuggled closer Thomas chuckled, “Do you want cuddles then?” he teased, running his hand over Roman’s blonde hair.

“Yes, please,” Roman said, yawning. Thomas grinned and shifted to lean back against the corner of the couch, angling himself so Roman could maneuver his body to half lay in Thomas’ lap while the rest of his body stretched out on the couch. Thomas grabbed a pillow and tucked it into his lap to make Roman’s head lay comfortably before threading his long fingers through the wavy blonde hair. Roman made a noise of contentment and snuggled in until he was comfortable. 

“Love you, Thomas,” the sick beta murmured as a fuzzy blanket was pulled off the back of the couch and draped over his body.

“I love you more, Ro,” Thomas said softly, continuing to move his fingers through the beta’s hair soothingly.

Soon, Roman was sound asleep in Thomas’ lap and embrace, coughing once and a while before settling again. The omega was only half paying attention to the show on the TV. Most of his focus was on the sick boyfriend in his lap. He was so thankful for this simple intimacy, there was so much trust and comfort to be found in the situation. Thomas grinned to himself as he thought about how lucky he was to have found two such incredible boyfriends.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the front door opening as Janus walked in. His eyes lit up at the sight of his two partners curled up together on the couch and Thomas waved quietly, careful not to jostle the man sleeping in his lap. 

Janus walked over and quietly leaned in to kiss Thomas, “What a lovely surprise,” he said quietly, grinning.

“I actually just came by to check in on him, drop off some soup and some things from the drugstore, I didn’t want to stay and bother him but then he asked to snuggle and I couldn’t say no,” Thomas explained, his fingers still moving through Roman’s soft hair as he spoke. Janus felt his heart swell with affection at the explanation and he leaned in to kiss him again.

“That’s too sweet,” Janus cooed before glancing down at Roman, “any change?” he asked, gesturing to the beta sleeping on the couch. 

Thomas shook his head, “I don’t think so, he’s had a fever the whole time I’ve been here, it’s been about an hour and a half I think, he’s still having chills too, he’s shivering,” he answered, unconsciously moving to tuck the blanket around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Janus hummed, “I wonder when he can take another dose of medicine,” he wondered aloud.

“Not sure,” Thomas responded, looking down and smiling as his heart filled with love for the man in his lap. Janus noticed and he felt the breath catch in his throat. He loved both of these men so much.

“Well, now that you’re home I can get out of your hair,” Thomas offered, contemplating how to move without disturbing Roman’s sleep. 

“No, love, please stay, we’d love to have you,” Janus reassured him quickly, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. Thomas opened his mouth to protest, his anxiety insisting that he was in the way, but Janus grinned and pressed a playful kiss to his lips, “Seriously, love, stay there, I’ll be right back,” he insisted.

Thomas grinned and watched as Janus walked up the stairs to go change out of his suit from work. Several minutes later he returned, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He sat on the other end of the couch, near Roman’s feet and reached out to grasp Thomas’ hand, settling their entwined fingers on Roman’s hip. 

They were content to just be together and watched the TV quietly until Roman started coughing particularly hard and woke up. Janus handed him some water and he sat up between his two loves. Around 8:00, Thomas insisted he needed to get home and let his boyfriends settle in for the night.

He kissed Roman’s forehead just in case he’d catch whatever this sickness was and then kissed Janus’ cheek.

“Thanks for everything,” Roman said, leaning in to hug the omega, “I’m gonna take a shower and go to bed, love you, Thomas.”

Janus stood as well, “I’ll walk you out,” he said, gesturing to the door. He waited for the smaller man to tug on his shoes before opening the door and stepping outside with him. They walked through the parking lot and when they reached Thomas’ car, Janus pulled him in for one last kiss. When they broke apart, Thomas looked up at the taller man.

“I know Roman’s the one who’s sick but you make sure to take care of yourself too, Jan,” the omega reminded him gently, reaching up to cup his face, “and make sure you call me if either of you need anything.”

Janus felt his heart swell with affection once more and grinned, leaning down to press their foreheads together, “Thanks, we will,” he murmured, suddenly realizing he absolutely did not want to let his boyfriend leave. Ever. His stomach flipped as the implications of that thought struck him. “Text me when you make it home so I know you made it safely?” he implored softly.

“I will, love you, Jan,” Thomas assured the alpha, sighing happily as he was pulled close for another kiss.

“I love you more, Thomas,” Janus replied sincerely, waiting until he’d gotten into his car to shut the door for him. As Thomas turned the key in the ignition, Janus slowly walked back to the apartment completely lost in his thoughts. 

He and Roman had both been dating Thomas for about 7 months and courting for 2 ½ and he seemed to fit with them so perfectly. Obviously the hope was that Thomas would become their mate once everyone was certain things would work between them. He and Roman had discussed the topic many times but the pleasant fluttering inside Janus’ stomach indicated that it was time to have another serious conversation about the situation. 

Roman was showered and lying in bed with his phone when Janus slid under the covers beside him. He reached out to wrap his arms around Roman and nuzzled into his hair.

“How are you feeling, Ro?” the alpha asked, his lips brushing against blonde strands.

“A little better after a shower and Thomas’ incredible soup,” the beta laughed, snuggling in close to his alpha, “I love him so much, he’s too sweet.”

“He’s pretty amazing, isn’t he,” Janus commented, one hand stroking along Roman’s back.

“Yep, he’s like a ray of sunshine, he makes my day better whenever he’s around,” Roman agreed.

Janus was quiet for a long moment, stroking Roman’s back through his t-shirt and looking out the window into the night sky. “Hey Ro,” he asked softly, “do you want Thomas to become part of our pack someday?”

“Of course, we’ve talked about that before,” Roman replied easily, “don’t you want that, too?”

“I really do, he’s like the perfect compliment to both of us, and we’ve been courting for a few months…” the alpha trailed off as he thought about how to form his thoughts into the correct words.

Roman pulled away to look at Janus’ face, “Are you ready for him to become our mate?” he asked excitedly. Janus met his gaze, their eyes having adjusted to the darkness at this point, “I do, tonight when I walked him out to his car I felt like...I never wanted him to leave. I wanted him to stay forever so we could be close to him and love him and keep him safe,” he murmured reverently.

Roman gasped, “Oh my God, it’s gonna happen! I can’t believe this, there’s going to be three of us!” he said excitedly, snuggling back into Janus’ side, “Have you been waiting until he’d been 18 for a while?” the beta added curiously.

“Obviously,” Janus said, laughing, “but I also wanted him to make sure he wanted a pack, you know?” The alpha paused before adding quietly, “Do you think he’ll say yes?” He was suddenly flooded with anxiety at the possibility he could turn them down.

“I’m pretty sure he loves us as much as we love him, Jan, please don’t worry,” Roman reassured the alpha, stroking a comforting hand down his chest.

“You’re the one who plans fun dates, do you want to come up with something so we can ask him?” the alpha asked.

“Yes! Oh, wow, I need to sleep now but I swear thats the first thing I’m working on tomorrow!” the beta said excitedly. 

Janus held Roman as he quickly fell asleep, but the alpha lay awake staring at the ceiling for a very long time. His thoughts were swirling with Thomas and how much he missed his boyfriend that was not lying beside them. 

***

A few days later, Roman was the first partner to go into a heat while they were dating. In hindsight, his flu-like symptoms made much more sense.

Thomas looked down at his phone and saw Janus’ number popping up on the screen, “Hey Jan,” he answered with a smile.

“Hello, my love,” Janus greeted and Thomas felt himself shiver happily at the term of endearment.

“How’s Roman, do you guys need anything?” Thomas asked.

“Well...that’s why I called, he’s been in heat for a few hours so far and I’ve been taking care of him as best I can but...he’s sobbing because he wants you here, as well, my love.” Janus explained. 

“I know we all haven’t had sex yet but...I didn’t know what else to do. I think since we’re all in a serious relationship now and courting, his instincts are telling him that you also should be here. But if you’re uncomfortable with coming over, I’ll calm him down somehow. I figured it was worth asking...” he trailed off.

“I don’t mind coming over to be near him at all but...are you okay with that, Jan?” Thomas asked hesitantly. Alphas could be very territorial when their mate was in heat, wanting to protect them from any potential harm.

“I feel like I’m fine with it,” Janus answered honestly, “I’m calm thinking about it, so...probably?”

“Okay...if you’re sure?” Thomas asked.

“Please, if you don’t mind coming over, I really think it could make a huge difference,” the alpha said hopefully.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon,” Thomas said, already moving towards his bedroom to gather some essentials to throw in his backpack.

“Be careful, love you,” Janus said softly.

“Love you more,” the omega answered.

***

Thomas arrived at their townhouse apartment half an hour later and Janus let him in almost as soon as he’d knocked against the wood of the front door. The omega stepped inside and was immediately wrapped in a hug by the taller man. They stood together for a few moments before Janus pulled back, kissing him softly, “See, my instincts are fine,” he pointed out, grinning. Thomas laughed softly, feeling relieved.

They moved across the room and up the stairs, Janus catching him up to speed as they walked, “He can be very emotional during his heats, but I’ve hardly ever seen him cry like this, though. He’s usually pretty dramatic but it’s manageable. And just because you’re here doesn’t mean that you have to do anything sexual, okay? You simply being in the same room should help a great deal. Just...don’t let anything be dictated by his heat. Only do something if you’d be comfortable doing it any other time, okay?” he finished, looking down at the omega. 

He reached up to cup the younger man’s face gently, brushing his thumb across his bottom lip, “And I know you want to wait until after we’re mated to make love, so don’t be afraid to stick to your beliefs even if he’s in heat, okay? He’ll still love you just as much and won’t give you any trouble once he’s out of his heat,” the alpha added seriously.

Thomas nodded, “I’ve umm...be thinking about it a lot for a few months…” he replied, flushing.

Janus' smile was blinding, “That’s wonderful to hear, so have we! We can talk about that seriously when he’s no longer in heat,” he insisted, kissing Thomas’ forehead before opening the bedroom door. Thomas felt warm all over at the promise of things to come as he followed Janus into the master bedroom. 

Roman was lying on the bed curled up into a tight ball in his nest of blankets, pillows and clothing. He wore only a pair of shorts and his skin was flushed as he whimpered softly. When the two entered the bedroom he immediately propped himself up to look at them.

“Thomas!” he cried happily, jumping out of the bed and hurrying over to wrap the shorter man in a tight hug, “Oh my God, I’ve missed you so much,” he said, burying his face in his neck. 

Thomas returned the embrace and ran his hands over Roman’s sweat slicked back soothingly, “I’ve missed you too, Ro.”

“Sweetheart, have you been drinking water since I went downstairs to let Thomas in?” Janus asked, standing next to the pair. 

Roman made an irritated noise, “It hurts, Jan, I can’t stand to drink any more right now.”

“Alright, come on, you’re shaking, let’s get you back in bed, Ro,” Janus said gently, directing him towards the mattress. 

Roman’s hand shot out to grip Thomas’ arm and the pleading look on his face made the omega’s heart melt, “I’m right here, love, I’ll stay near you as long as you want me to,” Thomas reassured him. Roman sighed with relief at his explanation and let Janus pick him up to lay him in the middle of his nest. 

As Roman snuggled in to find a comfortable position, Janus handed Thomas some shorts, “If you’re comfortable, you can put these on,” he explained quietly, “He’s going to end up insisting he needs to feel your skin against his.” Thomas thought for a moment before accepting the pair of shorts and quickly walking into the bathroom to change. 

Once the door was shut, he stripped off his clothes and folded them into a pile. After debating for a moment, he slid out of his boxers, as well before tugging on the shorts. There was a very good chance they’d be coming back off soon anyway, he thought, flushing. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror for a moment, eyes wandering over his chest, which was thankfully quite small. 

He’d at least been able to get his chest how he’d like it to look quite flat from exercising often. It made him feel a little better even though he couldn’t really do anything on his own to deal with the other body parts he despised. “You can do this,” he mentally prepped himself before turning to open the door.

He walked out into the bedroom and found Janus spooned up behind Roman, now also in just a pair of shorts as he ran his hands over the beta soothingly. Thomas slid into the bed and Roman’s eyes immediately opened, fixing on him. His blue eyes traced over Thomas’ exposed skin hungrily and he moaned softly, flinging himself forward. 

Roman snuggled into Thomas’ chest, hands roaming over his sides and up his back. The beta quickly began to doze and Thomas rested his chin on his head. He breathed in the citrus spiked scent of Roman and caught the scent of intense arousal he couldn’t quite place before in the swirl of all the other pheromones.

Roman shifted closer to Thomas as he slept, his cock half hard against the other omega’s thigh. Thomas focused on keeping his breathing even as he felt himself grow wet in response. He glanced over Roman’s head and saw Janus lying on his side close behind Roman, green eyes fixed on the two of them.

“He might actually rest for a while now that you’re here,” the alpha whispered, looking relieved.

Thomas nodded in response and they caught up on the past few days they’d been apart quietly.

Some time later, Roman whined softly and rubbed against Thomas’ thigh, his cock growing hard as he sought friction against his boyfriend. A rush of pheromones hit Thomas at the gesture and his eyes fluttered closed as he felt an intense spike of arousal blossom inside his stomach. 

Roman was completely awake now and ran his hands over the omega lying beside him, his touch reverent as he explored the completely exposed skin.

“Thomas,” he breathed, leaning down to mouth at the smaller man’s neck, “Need you,” he murmured against the skin as he shifted closer. 

The younger man inhaled sharply as Roman scraped his teeth along Thomas’ scent gland at his neck, “What do you need, Ro?” he asked softly, hands sliding over Roman’s back and down to his waist.

“Wanna be with you, make love to you, you’re so beautiful, I need to be close to you,” Roman moaned, grinding his cock against Thomas’ thigh. Thomas’ eyes locked with Janus’ and they stared at each other for a long moment.

“Ro,” Thomas started quietly, “We aren’t mates, don’t you want Jan instead?” he asked, not sure which answer he wanted to come from the other man’s lips.

“But...we love each other, we’re courting,” Roman said, sounding distressed, “And you’re gonna be our mate soon...?” he pulled back to look at Thomas, his brow furrowed.

“I don’t think there’s any question that Thomas wants to become our mate, my love, but I don’t think during someone’s heat is necessarily the best time to make that choice,” Janus added gently.

“But...we could make love right now, and have the mating bites later,” Roman pleaded, his hands tightening on Thomas’ skin.

“Roman, I love you more than anything, but we’ve talked about how waiting to have sex until we’re mates is really important to me,” Thomas said carefully, not wanting to upset his boyfriend but also not wanting to compromise his own morals. Not that Thomas was taking it personally, as heats made most people highly emotional in one way or another.

Roman’s face fell at his explanation and he buried his face into Thomas’ chest as he began to cry harshly, apologizing profusely for asking. Thomas held him close and murmured his own apologies as Janus slid up behind Roman, knowing his close proximity would help to calm the emotional beta.

Eventually, Roman calmed and murmured one last apology, to which Thomas kissed him reverently, “I’ll stay right here beside you if you want, but I bet Jan would love to take care of you, baby,” he suggested.

“You’ll really stay here?” Roman clarified and Thomas nodded, brushing the beta’s damp blonde hair out of his face.

Roman slowly turned to Janus, “He can really be our mate soon though?” he asked, his voice sounding impossibly small.

Janus’ green eyes went soft with affection, “Yes, we’ll talk about it when your heat’s over, okay?”

Roman sighed but nodded, “Okay,” he agreed quietly.

“What do you need right now?” Janus asked him, leaning in to scent his neck.

Roman moaned quietly, “You inside me,” he pleaded, “it hurts without you.”

“I know it does, it’ll feel better soon, don’t worry, love,” Janus reassured him, moving to kiss his beta slowly. Roman immediately wrapped his arms around the alpha and kissed him deeply, his body arching up to seek more contact with the alpha propped up over him. They moved in sync, hands tugging at shorts before Roman spread his legs wide and Janus settled between his thighs. They ground together, cocks rubbing against one another as they sought friction.

“Do you need me to open you up, baby?” Janus asked against his beta’s mouth.

“No, I’m ready,” Roman insisted, squirming impatiently as Janus leaned over to grab the bottle of lube from the side of the nest.

Thomas scooted away from the pair, feeling a bit awkward and extremely turned on at the sight before him. He didn’t quite know what to do with himself and felt an uncomfortable stab of...something inside his chest. 

Uncertain if the feeling was jealousy, longing or something else entirely, the omega tried to put as much distance as he could manage between them without Roman noticing and becoming upset.

As if the thought brought it into existence, Roman turned to look at Thomas and he reached out for him. Sighing, Thomas slid closer and found his lips being attacked in a rough kiss. 

Janus slicked his hard cock with lube and rubbed the excess around Roman’s entrance, causing the beta to moan into Thomas’ mouth.

“Can I touch you? Just with my hands?” Roman asked hesitantly, pulling back to look at the smaller man. Thomas agreed, nodding, as he didn’t trust his voice. Roman slid his hand across Thomas’ chest, fingertips trailing down his stomach before coming to rest at his waistband.

“It’s okay, Ro,” Thomas reassured him, his voice thick as he struggled to keep his emotions under control. Both of his boyfriends knew he was trans and that he didn’t have a “dick”, this wasn’t going to be a surprise, it would be fine. Right?

Roman’s hand slipped underneath the waistband of Thomas’ shorts and his long fingers delicately brushed against the omega’s skin. Thomas’ eyes fluttered closed at the incredible sensation of being touched by someone he cared for so deeply and found himself spreading his legs wider to allow Roman easier access without a second thought.

Janus lined the head of his cock up against Roman’s hole and pressed forward, sliding in easily. The beta cried out and arched his back, one hand coming up to rest on Janus’ chest as his other hand rubbed against Thomas’ clit. Thomas shuddered happily and suddenly found himself being pulled into a kiss from Roman. Once their lips slid together, Roman’s hand quickly slipped back into the omega’s shorts, stroking and rubbing his center. Thomas groaned against his mouth and Roman slipped his tongue inside, fingers sliding across the omega’s entrance, dragging through his slick that leaked out.

Roman barely teased one finger into Thomas’ hole and the smaller omega cried out against his mouth and his body jerked. He never really touched himself, it always felt too strange and was just an uncomfortable reminder of what he didn’t have. One long finger slid inside him and he moaned at the sensation. Janus growled and reached out to catch Thomas in a kiss, his hand behind his head. The alpha continued fucking into Roman as he kissed the smaller man, the instinct to protect him and have him nearby flaring out strongly.

Roman teased a second finger into Thomas’ hole and he shuddered at the intrusion, feeling dizzy with the sensations of being touched by the two men he loved so intensely. Roman crooked his fingers and found that perfect spot and the smaller man cried out loudly, shocked at the intense pleasure it caused.

“Don’t hurt him, Ro,” Janus admonished gently, hips still thrusting in and out, the beta’s legs wrapping around him in response. Roman murmured an apology and pulled his fingers out to rub the outside of Thomas’ clit again.

“You’re fine, just wasn’t expecting it,” Thomas panted, feeling slick trickling down his thighs.

“Jan, stop for a sec,” Roman said, waiting for the alpha to pull away before he turned over onto his side, facing Thomas. He reached out to grab the younger man’s hand and pulled him in close, kissing him deeply. Janus lined up behind him and pushed inside the tight heat with a soft moan. Roman’s fingertips slid down inside the waistband of Thomas’ shorts once more and he rubbed circles around his clit, sighing happily against his lips.

Janus continued thrusting in and out of his mate, his pace slowing considerably as he caught sight of the two loves kissing. Flashes of tongue disappeared into their mouths as they pressed closer, trying to communicate the amount of affection they were feeling through the gesture alone.

“Jan,” Roman finally whimpered, pulling away and looking back, “getting close.”

Janus reached down to nip at his shoulder with his teeth and sped up. He tightened his fingers against the skin of Roman’s hips and thrust harder, feeling pride spark inside his chest when the beta moaned happily as his prostate was touched by the head of the alpha’s large cock.

Roman moaned loudly and tightened his grip on the smaller man, drawing him in close as he shuddered, his cock shooting strings of white come against Thomas’ stomach. Janus tried to pull out but Roman quickly insisted, “Please knot me, please, I need to feel you so much, Jan.”

Janus murmured in his ear and pressed further inside, allowing his knot to catch against the rim and he rocked for several more moments before his body jerked, shooting come up inside his mate, marking him. He stayed buried inside Roman and bit down at the curve between his shoulder and throat, over the mating bite he’d given him years earlier. Janus rocked his hips as his orgasm peaked several more times, continuing to fill Roman with his come.

When he finally stopped moving, Janus lay down on his side, burying his nose against the beta’s sweat slicked shoulder. His knot bound their bodies together and he savored the feeling of being so incredibly close to his mate.

The alpha lightly dozed off and on as he listened to the beta and omega talking softly to one another.

“I’m serious, I love you so much, so does Jan. Will you really accept Jan’s mating bite soon?” Roman asked.

“Of course, I still kinda can’t believe you guys actually want that with me,” Thomas replied quietly, brushing hair off Roman’s slick forehead before leaning in to kiss the skin there.

Roman giggled, “How could we not want you? You’re incredible, Thomas,”

Thomas muttered, “Ro! Stop…” the younger man was clearly embarrassed.

“Come here, I need to snuggle you,” the older man insisted.

“I’m right here-” Thomas pointed out.

“Nope, not close enough, come here,” Roman insisted, shifting to presumably wrap his arms around Thomas.

The younger man smiled and allowed himself to be pulled in close.

***

Janus huffed a relieved laugh and kissed Thomas’ forehead, “I’m so happy you want this, too, my love,” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together as their eyes closed to savor the moment.

Thomas reached up to cup Janus’ face, the side that had been burned so badly in the accident, and caressed it lovingly, “I love you, Jan,” he said again, willing the other man to feel how much sincerity was in the statement. Janus felt his heart sing as the omega caressed the burns that marred the side of his face, clearly unaffected by their appearance.

“I love you, too, Thomas,” Janus whispered, leaning forward to press their lips together. The omega immediately yielded to the alpha’s touch, dropping down against the pillow as Janus slid forward, caressing every inch of Thomas’ body he could reach. Thomas moaned softly as arousal coursed through him at every touch of the man who shared part of his soulmark. He felt safe, comfortable, loved. The smaller man shifted onto his back and Janus was quick to move closer and settle on top of him, lying between his legs and snaking his arms around the omega.

Pheromones and their own scents quickly filled the air around them and Thomas rolled his hips up to grind against the alpha settled on top of him. There was a delicious friction as Janus quickly hardened and Thomas felt himself grow wet with slick as they rubbed together through their pajamas.

“Jan,” Thomas murmured, his eyes fluttering closed as the alpha nuzzled against his neck. As the alpha in the relationship, he could technically make the decision to claim a new member without any other mate’s permission. But that wasn’t how Roman or Janus operated. So he resisted the urge to bite Thomas’s scent gland until the other man woke up and agreed. They’d had the discussion many times before but it was like a right of passage, to add a new mate to the pack, and Janus didn’t want to mess anything up or leave Roman out of the experience.

As if sensing he was needed, Roman flopped over to look at them. He could smell the heavy scent of arousal from both men, the dominance radiating off of Janus and the submissive scent coming from Thomas. 

Immediately realizing what was going on he teased, “Are you two seriously trying to have sex without me? Not cool!” He leaned down to kiss Thomas deeply and Janus moved to Thomas’ neck once more, his teeth scraping across the skin. The smaller man moaned, back arching up against the dual sensations as sparks skittered across his skin. His hands were grasping desperately for both men, trying to get them closer. 

Suddenly, no one was touching Thomas and he opened his eyes to see Janus and Roman kissing deeply right above him. Janus pulled away and looked down at Roman, “Are you ready for this?” 

Roman smiled brilliantly and nodded emphatically, “Absolutely!” he said, leaning in to kiss Janus one more time before turning back to the man lying underneath them. 

“And you’re really ready too, right?” the beta asked and Thomas laughed, “Hell yes!” Roman grinned and dove back in to kiss the smaller managain. Janus licked the side of Thomas’ neck and Thomas froze in surprise.

“Wait...are we doing it right now?” he asked, looking up at Janus. 

The alpha smiled at him, “We can,” he said gently, “or we could wait until tomorrow if that would make you more comfortable?”

Roman’s brow furrowed, “Couldn’t you bite him tonight and make love to him tomorrow, Jan?” he asked.

Janus nodded, “You’re right, that’s a third option,” he cupped Thomas’ face, “It’s 100% up to you, my love, what would you prefer?”

Thomas swallowed and thought for a moment before saying, “Could...you bite me tonight? And we can...explore the rest of it sometime tomorrow. Will I be your mate from just the bite?”

“Yes, all you need is my claiming bite, are you sure you want that tonight?” Janus asked tentatively.

Thomas looked from Janus to Roman, who was hovering close to him and looking thrilled as he took in the conversation. The omega turned back to Janus and nodded, “Please, I want you to make me yours, Jan.” Thomas watched as Janus’ green eyes darkened. He reached out for Thomas and pulled him to sit up on the mattress, tugging him half into his lap. Roman moved up close to Thomas to wrap his arms around him lovingly, nuzzling into his shoulder from behind. Thomas reached one hand back to touch Roman as he stared up at the man who was about to become his alpha. 

Janus leaned in to kiss Thomas once more before trailing kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. His teeth scraped across the delicate skin of Thomas’ neck in warning before he bit down directly over his scent gland, officially claiming him. Thomas gasped loudly and clutched at his mate, eyes fluttering shut as pleasure coursed through his entire body. A feeling of completeness overwhelmed Thomas and he tried to savor the incredible sensation. Janus pulled back and licked at the bite mark to soothe it before pressing kisses all over Thomas’ face and neck. 

Several moments later, Thomas whispered, “Roman, want your mark too...” Roman smiled and leaned forward to the other side of Thomas’ neck from behind and bit down directly next to their alpha’s mark.

Janus cradled Thomas against him so he wouldn’t slide over onto the mattress, scenting him and whispering declarations of love. Roman urged both of them to lay down soon after and they spooned up on either side of Thomas. The omega soon fell asleep, exhausted from the mating bites but Janus was thrilled to see he was still smiling softly against the pillow.

***

Thomas woke the next morning in the middle of the mattress with Janus wrapped around him from behind and Roman snuggled into him from the front. He savored the scents hovering in the air as the three of them lay together. The omega reached up carefully to brush his fingers over the bite marks of the two men lying beside him. 

His mates. 

His heart jumped at the words. They were mates, they’d bitten him last night, and accepted him. They loved him, they were all deeply committed to one another now. Everything still felt like a dream.

Janus sighed and shifted closer, his arms tightening around the smaller man, “Good morning, my love,” he said softly against Thomas’ neck.

The smile on Thomas’ face was probably ridiculous, but he didn’t care. He turned over carefully to face his new mate and returned the greeting, “Morning, Jan.”

The two men stared at each other for a long moment, bright green eyes locked onto dark brown, “How are you feeling?” the alpha asked, brushing Thomas’ hair away from his forehead. 

“Amazing,” Thomas answered simply, smiling. The smile on Janus’ face in response was blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading! It means so much!!


End file.
